The Rogue Who Was Death
by GreyLiliy
Summary: After years of waiting, Skeith has once again found his Host. And nothing will separate them ever again, whether Haseo wishes for them to be together or not. [Spoilers for Series and Game. Skeith x Haseo, Canon Pairings. Dark.]
1. Prologue

I have an odd fetish for Mechs x Pilots that has been going on since my Gundam days. Needless to say, .hack//G.U. and the Avatar system set my fangirl senses off to the max. I had a craving for Skeith x Haseo, and sadly there is not much of that pairing anywhere. So I went and wrote it myself. Cheers.

_Notes: Spoilers for .hack//Sign, .hack//Roots, and .hack//G.U. Semi-A.U. Universe. Assumes that Sora from .hack//Sign and Haseo are the same person; Haseo having lost his memories from being in a Coma for so long._

_Pairing: Skeith x Haseo, Canon Pairings, Dark._

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

**The Rogue Who Was Death**

**Prologue**

_I have found you._

At the time, Haseo had been too angry at The World, Bordeaux, Endrance, Tri-Edge, G.U., and himself to really think about those words. To think about that surrounding darkness that occurred after he heard them echoing in his ears. Or the tight embrace he swore he could feel on his real life skin just before the power started surging through his veins creating a high he hadn't experienced before. Such power; it made him giddy with the sensations to the point he was laughing the moment the fight was over. It was practically orgasmic; that power. His Avatar wielded, no. Haseo wielded, a glowing scythe to tear down anything in front of him be it PKer or AIDA.

_Skeith._

Haseo did not know how, but he knew the name of his Avatar. Was that what it meant to be connected? The young PKK stood on the bridge of Mac Anu to contemplate his situation. Phyllo was no longer there to guide him, but that was fine. Haseo was more than capable of making his own decisions and choosing for himself what path he would take. Didn't he awaken his Avatar? Wasn't that proof enough that he knew what he was doing? Kuhn didn't know what he was talking about.

The Avatar was a tool, a source of power. It did what it was told and Haseo would use it to get revenge on Tri-Edge and save Shino. And maybe to defeat AIDA along the way, but that wasn't as important as Shino. Maybe if he saved Shino, Ovan would return as well. Then they could all be together again like they did at the beginning. It was nice, then. Haseo would bring those times back by using his Avatar.

He hoped, anyway. Haseo gripped his controller as he sat at his desk and looked at the river with his visor. Despite his dedication to his own stubborn decision, there was something on the edge of his consciousness that bothered him. Something that disagreed with him; almost mocked him. That feeling twisted in his gut and brought back a sense of dejá vu so strong that the Adept Rogue wondered if it hadn't actually happened. A sense that he had been inside his Avatar before, though it felt more forced. A frightening existence that he had no desire to repeat.

Haseo shook his heads of those ridiculous thoughts. He was just still tingling from gaining a new power, there was nothing more to it. The Adept Rogue pushed off from the railing he had been leaning against and walked along the bridge, his new tail on his belt piece swishing behind him. He should go level or something and get it out of his system. Especially since Yata and the Old Hag were sure to bother him sooner or later after the lecture he received from Kuhn. Maybe he could get his Avatar to come out and play with some regular monsters; that wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

With that in mind, Haseo made his way towards the Gate at the Dome. He passed the warp points on his way, for once enjoying the walk. Lectures aside, he was still in a good mood from finally unlocking the power needed to save Shino. He refused to let dejá vu and a loud mouthed lady-killer damper the spring in his step and rush of adrenaline flowing through his character's veins. However, he did feel a sense of obligation to check on Shop Acorn as he passed by it in the Central Area.

"Haseo!" Gaspard waved as he saw his Guild Master approaching. He could still remember that awesome arena fight and couldn't have been prouder that The Terror of Death was in their guild. Gaspard smiled brightly as he told Haseo of their Guild Shop success. "I sold all the items you gave me!"

"That's great, Gaspard." Haseo nodded as he rounded the corner to talk to his pudgy, beast character friend. The kid was smiling brightly and it did make Haseo feel better that he was no longer crying. "You really like running the shop, don't you?"

"Yeah, I love people watching." Gaspard patted a seat next to him on the fountain for Haseo to sit with him. "Silibus won't say it, but he gets bored watching the shop all day. I think it's fun."

"Well, at least you do. Can't say I was too fond of it, myself." Haseo smirked and placed a foot up on the rim of the fountain. If he sat down he'd be obligated to stay longer than he wanted. He really did want to get to leveling sometime soon. Haseo then took this opportunity to start planning his exit before he got too caught up in the wonders of Canard. "Do you need anything else for the shop? I'm about to go tackle random dungeons so I guess I could look for something if you needed it."

"Hmm, well. Those Change Necklaces sold really well." Gaspard but a hand under his chin as he was thinking. "But other than that, I can't think of anything in particular. You could always surprise us!"

"I'll do that then." Haseo pulled his foot back and waved. "See you later, Gaspard."

"Bye, Haseo!" The young beast character's belly rumbled as he waved animately. Now that everything was sold, he could start closing up and maybe go see his other friend. "I'll tell Silibus you said hello!"

"You do that." Haseo rolled his eyes. He hadn't even brought up the older Blade Brandier. He shook his head as he started up the long path to the Gate. Well, as long as he was bringing back a surprise he might as well challenge himself. A level 35 dungeon it was! Haseo smirked as he approached the steps but scowled when his visor alerted him to a new e-mail in his box. He clicked away the alert and kept walking. It was probably from Yata and to be honest, The Serpent of Lore could wait twenty more minutes for him to finish a dungeon.

If he was lucky he'd summon his Avatar again and then could rub it in their faces.

-----

The outer realms of The World were dark. The dim glow of the blue netting that surrounded and gave shape to the square outskirts of fields and towns was the only source of light. In the middle of this mesh sat a towering figure with a set of glowing eyes and horns on its head. One that had just awakened and was taking this chance to reacquaint himself with this new world and those that were in it. He was surrounded by little windows that monitored The World and all those in it, with one in particular stationed dead center in front of his eyes. He traced a claw along the cheek of the Black PKK on the screen.

"Are you happy?"

Skeith looked up as he heard the echoing voice around him. The sensual female voice surrounded him and he recognized his Master; the one who first gave him life, albeit a limited one. She was barely able to support herself now in this world, but the one called Morganna was not one easily deterred. She had figured out how to survive and jump from networks to infiltrate this new World with him tagging along, had she not? He simply nodded and looked through the little window that displayed a dungeon; his red skirt fluttering around his spiky limbs. He could see the Adept Rogue making use of his new Broadsword on an ignorant PKer that had randomly challenged him.

"It's been a while since you two were together last, hasn't it?"

The First Phase would have smiled, had it a mouth beneath its three glowing eyes, when he watched the Player Killer hit the ground and turn grey as it died. The two of them did not carry the name 'The Terror of Death' for nothing. He only wished he could have found the boy earlier and been with him when he earned that Title. 100 Player Kills at once; it made Skeith feel nostalgic. But was greeted with the sight of other random players picking a fight with Haseo.

"I wonder if he will be better behaved this time around."

Skeith remembered those days. His human had always been a rebel, even when he was a young boy. Now that he was older, not only did he still harbor that insurgent tendency, but now it was stronger. He had a strong will and could stand up for himself in battle, just like before only now with more purpose behind it. Skeith looked forward to fighting with him. Before, Skeith had been given birth from that boy's character data. Now, they were two separate entities that lived inside of each other in this space known as 'The World.' Though, as powerful as his scythe was, he did miss his staff.

"I have no tolerance for betrayal twice."

And neither would Skeith. Haseo would not have the chance to betray him. And if he somehow managed, Skeith would discipline him before Morganna could her chance. He finally had his partner back, and Skeith had no intention of losing him. There was too much fun to be had and too much Data to collect. Haseo may have forgotten, but he was a PK once, too. How else could his character have given birth to The Terror of Death? If Haseo did not choose Skeith of his own will; than he would chose him by force.

They were supposed to be together.

"Keep an eye on him."

The three eyes on his head stayed focused on Haseo has he plowed through players and Skeith nodded as he felt the presence leave his area. Chances were high She was off to see what that girl Aura was doing. Most likely something involving the 'Pursuers.' Skeith had no love for the Azure Knights. Especially the Twin Blade. He may not be the same, but that one that he was modeled after was the one who split Skeith and Haseo apart in the first place. Unforgivable.

They would not be separated again. Ever.

-----

Haseo let out a strong sigh as he put away his weapons. He had wanted to level, but that was impossible with all these random Player Killers running into him. How was he supposed to know that this field was being used as a Kestrel meeting spot? It did not help that he had the strangest feeling he was being watched during the entire fight. Though, he shouldn't be surprised by that. He already knew now that Yata could watching anyone and anything he wanted from that Serpent of Lore place. Maybe he and the Old Hag were spying on him now and wondering why the hell he hadn't jumped like a good boy at their call yet.

Haseo kicked one of the dead bodies before walking forward to the Beast Statue looming ahead of him. Those PKers had trailed him all the way to the final room in the dungeon; they were relentless and barely provided any HP. Plus they had already cleared the field of monsters to make it easier to maneuver and catch players off guard. That had better be a damn good item in that chest for all this trouble. He kicked open the chest open to receive a Four Star Rare Grimoire. Well, he had nothing for Shop Acorn, but at least he could give Gaspard a new weapon to use. That should make the squirt happy.

He then flicked off the PKers lying dead on the ground before warping back to town. The moment he stepped foot inside of Mac Anu's Dome he received another email. He blew the hair out of his face and headed over to the save desk before logging out. Might as well get things over with and see what they want over at G.U.


	2. The Thought

First. In the summary it says "Skeith x Haseo, Canon Pairings." I mean that. You will be seeing Atoli x Haseo, Haseo x Shino and the likes running throughout this fiction alongside the main pairing. Fair warning; and I DO like Atoli. So I thank you in advance for keeping any or all bashing to yourselves.

The first full chapter! It's shorter than I would have liked, but it covered all the information I wanted. The plot is under weigh and I thank everyone for reading and reviewing!

**The Thought**

To Haseo's surprise, the email he had received had been from Antares. He wanted him to meet the members of Icolo and while that was interesting, Haseo didn't quite see what the point of it was. So a bunch of old fighters were lost in their pride? What did that have to do with him? Haseo blew his hair out of his face as he walked down the main street of Mac Anu. He wasn't worried about regular fighters; he needed to beat Endrance. And that meant having better control of his Avatar.

Haseo couldn't believe he was anxious for an e-mail from that old hag or Yata. As soon as he got word from them, he could start using his powers to their fullest extents. He hated that he'd be needing instruction on how to full maintain and use his Avatar, but he'd deal with it. All of this was for Shino, so he could bear it. Even if it did mean putting up with the old hag. Haseo breathed out a sigh as he turned into the Alchemy district to hang out near the fountain. It was nice here and he could watch other players since all he could do for now was wait.

"Haseo!"

Or not. Haseo turned around to see the bubbly blonde Harvest Cleric waving at him. She had a smile on her face and was heading in his direction rather quickly. Haseo was actually surprised to see her since her status message on the party list said she was 'busy' at the moment. When she stopped in front of him with that cute smile, he greeted her gruffly. "Atoli."

"Are you busy right now, Haseo?" Atoli chirped. The Moon Tree member of Unit 2 smiled happily at the grumpy adept rogue. But even with a scowl on his face, Atoli couldn't help but be really happy she ran into him. This couldn't have been timed any better!

Haseo crossed his arms and took Atoli in. She was smiling and actually looked energetic for once. From the constant shuffling, Haseo guessed she was about to ask him something or at the very least burst out into a chat. He lifted an eyebrow at her; he was suspicious. "Not particularly, why?"

"We're having a Moon Tree meeting and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Atoli knew it was a long shot, but it couldn't hurt to ask. She rubbed her hands anxiously along the Stave Haseo had given her last time they did a dungeon together. Even if she knew he was only powering her up for the sake of the tournament, it made Atoli happy that he was thinking about her. "It's not a big meeting, we're just going to talk to some newer players about guilds and joining."

"Why would I come?" Haseo lifted an eyebrow. If it was Moon Tree than that damn Sakaki was likely to be there and Haseo hated him. He also hated that Atoli always prattled on about the man, but that was another issue in itself. Though, even if Haseo hadn't quite figured out just yet why he hated it when Atoli talked about Sakaki, that didn't mean he had to like it. Or something. Haseo nearly shook his head to clear his thoughts, but instead decided to state the obvious. "I'm not a member of Moon Tree."

Atoli hummed to herself. She really wanted to spend more time with Haseo outside of leveling for the tournament, but she had her Moon Tree duties, too. This was a futile attempt, she knew, but there had to be some way...Atoli clasped her hands together with a grin when she remembered something important. "But you are the Guild Master of Canard." Atoli leaned over and held up her index finger at him. "Which means, it's your duty to help out New Players in The World. And since this is an introduction for guilds, wouldn't it make sense that a Guild Master should be there?"

Haseo had to lean back when the girl leant up to get into his face. Atoli did have a point with the Guild Master thing. He averted his eyes to keep from looking at her. Just because she made a good argument didn't mean he wanted to do it. He had better things to do with his time than hang out with Moon Tree and their bubbling advocates. "What about your precious Sakaki? Won't he be there?"

"Sakaki?" Atoli tilted her head. That was a rather abrupt change in topic for Haseo. Atoli hadn't even brought her Unit Leader up in conversation yet. "Actually he won't be able to make it today. That's why I wanted to ask you to come so I didn't have to do it all by myself."

"They're making you run a meeting by yourself?" Haseo had a hard time believing the timid Atoli was going to manage a whole group of newbie players by herself. Sure she could get all righteous when she wanted to, but usually defending someone was involved. Otherwise she seemed pretty shy. Haseo had one more thing to confirm though before he got too caught up in his thoughts. "Where is this meeting?"

"In a level 36 field." Atoli nodded. "And a very pretty one at that. Even if it is a rainy field, there's something nice about it. I think it's the lucky animal! He's so cute all wet and darling!"

Haseo could feel his face dropping as Atoli continued to gush about the scenery. This type of thing was dangerous. She was just asking to be PK'ed by some joker who thought it would be funny to drop in pretending to be a new player. And even if Atoli held out thanks to all her tournament training, all those newbies would be sitting ducks. Haseo nearly groaned as he realized as to just what he was going to do; sometimes he really couldn't stand how Atoli made him do stupid things. "How long is it? This isn't something that's going to go on for hours is it?"

"So you'll come?" Atoli nearly squealed. Haseo was blushing slightly in the face and had his arms crossed with a forced frown on his face. It was adorable. Atoli had been prepared for him to turn her down and he said yes! He actually said yes! That just made the cleric's day. Atoli quickly gained control of herself to calmly reply with a nod. "It won't be long. I promise."

"Is it now or later?"

"I was just on my way there. It starts in about twenty minutes."

Haseo invited Atoli to his party, before heading towards the warp point. He could hear Atoli following behind him saying something about how happy she was he was coming, too. "Well, let's go. Maybe we can clear the field before the players show up."

"That's a good idea, Haseo!" Atoli smiled as she trotted alongside the rogue. She knew Haseo wasn't nearly as scary and tough as the face he put up and she loved seeing this kinder side of him when it peaked out. Atoli squashed the urge to grab onto his arm in a tight embrace. "This'll be a lot of fun."

"Sure, fun." Haseo nodded. He just hoped he made it through the event without losing his tempter on a bunch of newbies.

-----

Skeith was watching through his monitor again. This time his human, Haseo (Skeith made sure to remember his new name), was hanging out with that blonde girl again. Skeith made note to learn her name, too. She was pretty and nice. Skeith liked her because she liked Haseo. He chuckled inwardly as Haseo fumed at the players he was talking to; the rogue had no patience. Skeith tapped a claw on the screen to switch views closer to see his face better. It was odd, in a way. Skeith remembered the time when he was born, but he also remembered being split and being given new life in this new world.

They weren't the same person anymore, but he remembered when they were one. It was a perplexing feeling. Part of him didn't feel like his data was finished without the base, but the new separate part couldn't take the thought of merging fully into one being. Skeith wanted to be one and two at the same time and it confused his Data to the core. The only thing he knew for certain was that Haseo needed to be around.

"Oh, poor little Skeith." The seductive voice chuckled in the void around him. Her First Phase wasn't the only one feeling out of place. Stripped down to her base core, even Morgana was feeling the effects. Separate from her phases, her powers, her world made her feel weak. She needed her strength back. "Feeling incomplete?"

Skeith hung his head and kept flipping through different angles while he watched Haseo. He always made Skeith feel better when his mother was angry. Morgana had been bitter as of late. Her power was next to nothing and the only thing she had left from her previous glory was Skeith. And he figured that was a fluke brought on by his Haseo being in this world. Though, he wished she'd leave him alone for just a little bit. He felt weird watching Haseo with her hovering and making comments.

"Well, we'll just have to wait. Sooner or later we'll have access to more Data." Morgana's voice echoed against the gridlines. "And then, we'll figure out how to fix this mess."

Skeith kept watching the screen, but he was listening. He did agree to some extent as his original purpose was still locked into his mind. He had Data to collect, but he had no access unless he was called. He was not complete enough of a character on his own to be in The World without his partner. Haseo flushed red and was shouting at some player on the screen while the girl giggled at his antics. For now, Skeith thought, just watching was okay.

-----

Well, Haseo's time playing Guild Master with Atoli to newbies hadn't been a total disaster. There hadn't been any trouble, Atoli did most of the talking, and Haseo only had to say who he was. At least until the newbies started asking him questions about Canard. Haseo had to admit he might have lost his temper on a few of them at that point, but Atoli calmed him down enough to answer properly. The Black Rogue hoped that Silibus didn't mind having his short mail address passed around to so many new players. Though, that would be sort of funny seeing him answering all the requests. Granted, for all Haseo knew the Blade Brandier might be happy that Haseo was taking part in Canard.

However, he wasn't going to lie that he was thankful for the e-mail he had received towards the end of the meeting. He had bid goodbye to Atoli and the harmless players (not a PK in sight...damn!) and headed off for Raven's home to meet up with Yata. Despite the frustrations, Haseo was in a pretty good mood from all of the previous events. It'd been a while since he hung out with Atoli and not been annoyed with her. Compared to those newbie players, Atoli was a breath of fresh air. Though, he was sure this elated feeling was going to drop the moment he entered the Guild base and faced the old hag.

"You're late." Pi looked down her nose at the loose canon that walked in. Haseo may have been able to Awaken his Epitaph, but he still had no control over himself or any idea just what he was dealing with. The tribal grappler sighed to herself and shoved her glasses back up her nose. "Master Yata's been waiting."

Haseo was sad he had been right and could feel his arms crossing and hip cocking by their own volition. "Please, I just got that e-mail." Haseo huffed and looked up to the bald man behind the pedestal. "So, what'd you want?"

Yata let out a closed mouth hum in displeasure at the boy's attitude, but he knew when to pick his battles. Especially when teenagers were involved. "Aida has been spotted in a dungeon area. You and Pi will go to investigate the phenomenon."

"What about Tri-Edge? Do you have any news on him?" Haseo asked bluntly. He may have agreed to be a lackey for now, but he still wanted updates. Yata didn't seem to be volunteering that information first, so Haseo wanted to find it out. There was no way he was going through all the work just to have Yata back out. Payment came first; it was good business sense.

"You should speak to Master Yata with more respect." Pi snapped. It was bad enough that she was accompanying the boy on a training mission, but to have to sit and listen to him be disrespectful to Master Yata was too much. "Watch your tongue."

"Shut it, old hag."

"Why you little-"

"Pi."

"I'm sorry, Master Yata." Pi hung her head and blushed. To be called out by Master Yata in such a way was an embarrassment and stung much more than any insult Haseo could dish out. However, his face did not look angry and she merely looked up to listen to the new information.

Yata flipped on a switch from his monitor. "That's alright. Tri-Edge has been spotted in areas that are AIDA heavy." The screen started to show a scene of the familiar, zombie-like twin-blade data-draining a few helpless players. Haseo looked enraged, as predicted, and Yata flipped off the switch. "Those players soon woke up in a Coma much the same way that Shino did. Other than that, we don't have much information. This is why you and Pi need to collect data from AIDA so we can put together the missing pieces. Is that understood, Haseo?"

"Fine, fine." Haseo frowned and started walking out of the room. He didn't need to now much more than that. Right now, he just really wanted to beat the crap out of something. AIDA would have to do since he couldn't get his mitts around Tri-Edge. "I'll see you at the gate."

Pi turned quickly to Master Yata as soon as the boy had left. She knew he was going to be trouble from the moment she met him as Ender. "You shouldn't allow him to do as he pleases, Master Yata."

"Let it be for now." Yata waved his hand at the girl. She was far too overprotective, but there was no question she was the most loyal. He was sorry that Haseo would probably turn out to be the most useful of the bunch. "Go catch up with him. This should double as his training, anyway. Let's see what his Avatar can do. Teach him well."

"Of course, Master Yata." Pi nodded and chased after the boy. As soon as she caught up with him the laws of the land would be laid down. Pi had taught Kuhn everything he knows about his Avatar and now it was Haseo's turn. She was going to let him know who was boss and teach that boy some respect for his elders.

Not that Pi was that much older than him, of course.

-----

Skeith was happy.

Haseo had used him for the second time and it was to obliterate some blob of odd Data. He even got to use his Data Drain for the first time in ages! It was so great and he could feel bits of his Data repairing thanks to the information he had acquired. Plus, all of the data he didn't need, Haseo was using. So, they had worked together and both gotten something out of it. Plus, it was fun and the adrenaline that pumped through Haseo's real flesh in the world seemed to be transferred through his PC into Skeith. It was like a drug.

And Skeith was addicted to it.

"Was that fun? Are you happy?" Morgana chuckled as she stared at the Data she now had access to. She had instructed Skeith to make copies of all the Data he and Haseo collected for that G.U. guild or whatever it was. She was happy with his results and her mind was already processing ways to get back to full power. "I am too, and make sure to keep close to that boy and continuing to give me such useful information."

Skeith was more than happy to comply. He wasn't collecting his Data of choice, but it made Morgana happy, and he got to feel Haseo inside of him again. In addition to the drug like high of battle, it made Skeith feel more complete when they were together with Haseo was snug inside of his Character Data moving as one. He couldn't wait to be called again to fight another one of those black masses. He was almost giddy with his anticipation.

"Ho, isn't that interesting?" Morgana chuckled as she monitored Skeith's screen. There were some very interesting things going on down there in The World. "Someone really liked my babies. First I find you, and now there's Tarvos."

Skeith looked down at his screen again. The pink woman was screaming as the black dots surrounded her and started to pull Data forcefully from some other place in this void he was from. He could recognize a form much like his own. Skeith realized quickly just who was materializing, even if Morgana had said its name. He was going to fight Tarvos. Skeith could feel it as she screamed for Haseo to leave and get that other boy. Skeith knew better. Haseo wasn't going to back down. He was the Terror of Death.

_Come on!_

Skeith grinned as he felt his data transferring at the boy's call. The rush of the merge was electrifying.

_I'm right here!_

"Well, go see him, then." Morgana laughed. "And don't come back without my Data."

_SKEITH!_

Skeith was more than happy to comply to both requests.

-----

Haseo felt the rush of his Avatar coming to him and grinned. There was something so fulfilling about controlling this much power. To move your hand and see the giant hand move as one with you. First, second, third, tenth time; it didn't matter, it was always an incredible rush. It was amazing, almost as great as the feeling that Haseo was finally using this power to save someone. If he could save Pi than he could save Shino and the others!

Skeith could feel Haseo's emotions streaming into him. They were different now, more mature, more focused than they had been when they were compiled into new Data for his birth. Skeith liked being separate; it let him appreciate the two of them and how well they worked together. Together as one they shot down Tarvos, The Avenger, and slashed at her core to shred her to pieces. Ironic that the one meant to collect data on jealousy and revenge was going to be taken down by someone out for vengeance. Skeith may not have been as intelligent as he could be due to his incomplete data, but even he could appreciate the irony.

Skeith could feel his data pumping as they smashed Tarvos' defenses into nothing. If he had a heart, he was sure it would be beating furiously as a rabbit. Probably the same way that he could feel Haseo's heartbeat in his core. This was even better than fighting the blobs of malformed Data. This was a real opponent worthy of the Terror of Death. Skeith wondered if Haseo could feel his exhilaration as loudly as he could feel the boy's heart and soul pounding through his data.

Haseo nearly shouted in joy as he watched Pi's protect break shatter. All he had to do now was Data Drain AIDA out of her and she'd be fine. His arm stretched out and he could feel all the extra data forming the bracelet around his arm to complete the Data Drain. The attack was the most intoxicating thing he'd ever felt. Even better than when he drained AIDA. For some reason, right now he could feel it all the way into his soul and in his chair behind the visor. It was like he his real self didn't exist; there was only Haseo. The Adept Rogue couldn't contain the yell as he downed the data from Pi's Avatar as if he was a man dying of thirst.

The fight was over far too quickly for Skeith's tastes. But despite his desire to stay with Haseo, he let his Data fade back into the background and let the boy go to his friend. Skeith could feel the distraught emotions that took over the boy the moment he realized the pink woman was unconscious. As Skeith re-materialized in his little home he pulled up screens immediately to continue monitoring the boy. He was screaming for the girl to wake-up and Skeith hoped that she would. The goal was to collect Data from the girl to save her. Skeith didn't want to fail. Haseo would be sad.

"What are you just sitting there for?" Morgana spoke angrily. Skeith had been back for nearly a minute now and he hadn't done anything. He was just staring at those stupid screens. She'd cut him off from them if she had the power. She prayed Skeith never realized just how little she could do in this world. "Give me the Data."

Skeith turned and held out his hand with the copy of the Data. He let it float into the nothing to be snatched to where ever Morgana was storing it. He turned back to the monitor to be met with a blushing Haseo. He wished he had a face so he could pout. Skeith missed something cute.

"This is perfect." Morgana chuckled at the Data. It was even better than her original model. It was a far more capable Avenger if she'd ever seen one. It was perfect and if she restrung the original programming into it than nothing could stop her. "If there are two, than the other six must be out there. Make sure that boy Data Drains the other phases as well."

Skeith nodded. If he couldn't complete his first objective, than having a second one would be just as good for now. Haseo was talking with the small blue-haired boy now and Skeith sat back. The interesting parts were long over and now he could relax and enjoy watching his partner run around The World when he could not. Though, he was disappointed when Haseo logged out from the game shortly after. Skeith felt empty inside when the boy left The World. Like he had no purpose.

"Hmm? What's the matter with you?" Morgana huffed when she watched her creation sulk. The boy must have logged out from The World again. She'd fix that problem and just trap him here, but she didn't have the power. It was unbearable frustrating. But, this could work to her advantage. "He could stay here permanently, you know."

Skeith looked up into the infinite sky above him to where he thought the voice was echoing from. He would like it if that was so, it'd be like it was before – only now they could interact with each other as well.

"If you get more Data." Morgana suddenly smirked. This was also a good way to get her revenge. Before when she punished the boy for his disobedience, it all went for naught because he forgot. He wasn't even aware he had committed the sin of crossing her, but now she could punish him properly and truly make him suffer for his betrayal. "And that includes the Data you were programmed to collect."

Skeith paused and hesitated. _Really?_

"Oh, you must be interested if you'd speak." Morgana chuckled smugly. This was too perfect. "Yes, I still need Data on _that_ subject as well."

Skeith perked up. He and Haseo could work together towards their primary goal and function. The Terror of Death could live again! _How?_

"Collect my data on the epitaphs."

Skeith couldn't wait for Haseo to log back into the game.


	3. Use By Force

My writer's block for this fic is unbearably large. So, instead of letting it continue to sit and rot I figured I'd just upload the chapter even if it is rather short. Finally watching .hack/GU Trilogy put me in the mood to try and force it out. Huh, ironic considering the chapter title.

Regardless, from this point on the fic is breaking off from canon events. I was planning to follow the game a bit longer, but after game 3 I realized it wasn't going to go where I wanted and figured I'd just break off early. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and putting up with me!

**Use By Force**

_I'll show you all! I'll win the tournament without my avatar!_

Skeith was not watching Haseo on his monitor for the first time since he found his partner. Data bugs crawled around beneath him on the titled squares of data, but Skeith paid them no heed. He was too upset to be bothered with their annoying presence. The words that came from Haseo's mouth had stung. Didn't Haseo need him? Hadn't they been having fun together? Haseo had liked the power Skeith had given him, did he not?

Skeith was sure that they had connected before when they defeated Tarvos. They were invincible together. That had to mean something; Haseo wanted to win and Skeith could help him do it with ease. The Avatar drooped in his place and slowly resolved himself to turn the monitor back on. Even if he didn't want to see Haseo; he wanted to see Haseo. Skeith was confusing himself. It was all Haseo's fault for making him doubt himself!

"Oh get over yourself." Morganna huffed, her voice echoing throughout the outer zone. Skeith had been sulking for hours now and she was getting sick of it. The avatar should be out collecting data with that pathetic excuse of a player, not feeling pathetic because he misunderstood a statement. "He just said it to prove a point about his strength. It's an ego thing."

_But he should need me!_ Skeith huffed. It didn't make sense. Skeith was pure strength and power. He was the Terror of Death. Why would Haseo chose not to utilize that power to crush his enemies? To bring death to those who oppose him? The point of having power was to crush others with it; fairness didn't come into play. This has nothing to do with ego; just pure force. _It doesn't make sense._

"It's not supposed to make sense, he's a teenage brat."

_Don't call him a brat!_

Skeith grabbed his head and screeched when the pain coursed through his data. His core shook from the anger.

"Remember your place." Morganna shouted and released her painful hold. "You may own that boy, but I own you."

_Of course._ Skeith answered quietly, but it didn't help his own feelings. Morganna hated the boy, so Skeith doubted her word concerning him. Skeith just hoped this was a phase the boy was going through. Skeith turned on the screen with a lazy hand and smiled inside when he saw the boy with Atoli. Maybe she would encourage him to use his avatar more. _Haseo..._

* * *

"Are you alright, Haseo?" Atoli asked quietly as she watched the adept rogue sitting in the field. Haseo had already taken out all of the monsters and cleared the treasure, but he had yet to leave the field. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Haseo huffed and kicked a tree. When the chim chims scattered, he watched them indifferently and kicked one when it got too close.

Atoli didn't believe him and rubbed her hands around the handle of her stave. "Are you worried about the upcoming match with Alkaid?"

"I'll win it."

Atoli sighed at the gruff response. She was hoping that Haseo would lighten up a bit and share what he was feeling, but that was probably too much to ask. "It'll be an interesting match to be sure. It's good that we're out here training for it."

"Yeah." Haseo muttered and started walking through the field. Training, huh? Fighting these monsters in fields was nothing like one on one fights with players. That had to be the point the others were making when they warned him of Alkaid's strength. "Let's go to another field."

"Alright, Haseo!" Atoli smiled brightly and trotted to catch up to the rogue before he could get to the warp point. "Can we go to a tower dungeon? I found one the other day and I think that they're rather neat. I like the echos in the halls when we walk."

"Alright." Haseo nodded. "That sounds fine."

Atoli smiled and warped out after Haseo. Maybe if she distracted him enough, he'd relax a little before the big match.

* * *

_Why am I losing? _Haseo gasped as he hit the ground yet again. He had been warned by the others that Alkaid was strong, but he didn't believe them. He should have been stronger than Alkaid, but wasn't faster. Haseo was the Terror of Death! He'd taken on a hundred players at one time and defeated them. He'd fought and taken down hundreds of strong player killers with ease. Haseo had even mastered summoning an avatar with his own strength. So why then was he losing to this cocky brat? Haseo held in the scream when Alkaid delivered another blow to his character.

"Ready to quit yet, loser?" Alkaid smirked as she braced herself. This was too much fun beating that prat into submission. "Or are you going to just cheat like you did before?"

"I don't cheat!" Haseo would not lose this! The rogue pulled himself up and snarled in the woman's direction. He was going to wipe that smirk off her face once and for all with his _own_ power! "Take this!"

Alkaid smirked as the boy charged at her. This was a piece of cake. "Suit yourself!"

_Why!?_ Haseo thought to himself as the hit smacked into him again and the arena wall smacked into his back. He felt himself falling back and his head was as muddled as his balance. He was going to lose. Haseo was going to lose. He didn't want to lose_! Damn! Damn! Damn! _

The sudden stabbing pain that entered his chest caused Haseo to shout out. That wasn't a hit from Alkaid.

_Let me help._

Haseo felt like time was stopping. It was that voice again. The one he had heard before when he first summoned his Avatar. _What?_

_Let me defeat her._ Skeith pushed and breathed his power in short bursts into Haseo trying to encourage their merge. The Terror of Death had seen enough. He would not sit by and let Haseo _lose_ because he was too stubborn to use the resources he had. Pride, honor and fair-play were useless notions that had no purpose. All that mattered was crushing what stood in one's way. _Summon me!_

_No! _Haseo shouted back in his head. He'd rather hit the ground and lose than go back on his word! _Stay away!_

_Nonsense!_ Skeith shouted and reached out his power towards Haseo. _Call me! I'm here!_

Haseo grit his teeth and wished he would hit the ground already. Was time really moving so slowly? _Go away! I can do this on my own!_

_You'll lose!_ Skeith shouted back, sending a wave of power to Haseo. Maybe he should remind him just who they were.

_I said I'd do it on my own! Get out of my head!_

Skeith jolted at the force behind Haseo's words. The avatar was not amused. Skeith would _not_ see his partner lose. If he would not cooperate by choice, than Skeith would just have to force his hand. The Terror of Death did not lose. _I have found you._

_What?_ Haseo stopped short from hitting the ground, his body bent back and knees bent in mid motion. He was frozen in place and gripped his chest when the pain laced everything and the pulsing beat of his avatar raged in his veins. He knew that the red markings were forming around him in sign of the inevitable. Haseo knew this feeling; his avatar was coming! _No! No! No!_

Skeith engulfed the boy through force and surged in delight when they connected. Skeith reached out the desire to win that Haseo had smothered and clung to it. The boy's mind was in chaos as he tried to deny what was happening and Skeith summoned the scythe with ease. Haseo could stay in his own mind and rest; Skeith would take down this opponent for him.

Haseo found his body moving without him, the now familiar avatar wrapped around him. It was unreal; Haseo had no idea that the avatar could be the one in control and he was scared. Terrified. This was bigger than breaking his word to win the fight without his avatar; this was raw uncontrollable power. Haseo could do nothing but yell as the scythe slashed down into Alkaid.

Haseo could only pray she could get up after.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Haseo!?" Kuhn shouted at the black rogue. The boy was reckless but he had gone too far this time! Avatars were dangerous and they couldn't afford this from him. "You're lucky Alkaid woke up after the fight! You could have turned her into a Lost One!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Haseo countered. At the end of the fight, Skeith had left him. Haseo could still feel the satisfied smirk that came from the beast for winning. Almost as if it was trying to say "I told you so" or "See? We won" or some equally annoying remark. Regardless, Haseo was not going to let anyone know he had lost control that badly. Alkaid was fine, thankfully, and Haseo would just have to make sure that never happened again. He would get control back again. "It was fine."

Kuhn grabbed the boy by the front of his outfit. "It was not fine. It's dangerous and the avatars aren't toys to play with!"

"It's mine and I'll do whatever I want with it!" Haseo countered. "Now get off my back!"

Skeith nodded in agreement from his place in the outer zone. That was the truest statement his Haseo had spoken to date. He wished Haseo would call him to put that blue haired one in his place. Skeith was beginning to be annoyed with his constant attempts to smother Haseo's power. If Skeith had his way, Haseo would use him for everything.

"Don't you two fight him in the next round, my pet?" Morganna spoke with an amused voice that echoed. The rage Skeith was building for Magus was amusing, and she could use it to her advantage. "Why don't you make sure to get his avatar data as well? The Magus would be quite useful."

Skeith nodded, mood suddenly much happier. They were going to fight with Magus next! And Skeith could feel it – this time Haseo was going to summon Skeith on his own! They'd pound that nag into the ground and destroy him. Skeith smiled; his earlier hurt and pain for being discarded forgotten. As long as he was with Haseo, anything was possible.


End file.
